


she

by emmers_sons



Series: absolutely smitten - would you be so kind - she - intertwined - sick of losing soulmates - monster - you - one for the road - arms unfolding [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Platonic Moxiety, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, analogical - Freeform, unrequited prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: in which roman goes home and reflects while virgil and logan spend quality time together





	she

**Author's Note:**

> this is part three of a series, and i'll put some important info about each character in the notes of each addition
> 
> virgil: 19, gay, college student, sharing an apartment with patton (and occasionally roman)  
> logan: 20, bi, college student, in a single dorm room  
> patton: 21, pan, college student, sharing an apartment with virgil (and occasionally roman)  
> roman: 19, gay, college student, in a frat house but doesnt stay there often
> 
> other notes: this is based off the song she by dodie clark. this series may widen depending on any new songs she releases. hope you enjoy! leave any suggestions in the comments!

Roman sighed, sitting back on his bed. He closed his eyes, knowing fully well Virgil would probably knock on his door and try to apologize or something. He pushed his hand through his hair, the red locks resting messy against the mattress. Once he opened his eyes he sat up, glancing over at a knock on the door. He stood, opening the door just enough to see Virgil, clearly apologetic.  
“I'm sorry, I know it's probably annoying how much me and Logan are talking.” He spoke gently, getting to the point and really hitting Roman in the spot where it mattered. He appreciated genuine apologies and complements. Roman held the door open a bit more, slipping an arm around his friend. Virgil hummed, hugging him back. The two stood like that for a while, gripping onto each other like it was their last hug. Virgil only pulled back at a soft sniffle from Roman, watching him wipe somewhat frantically at his eyes.

“Sorry, I…” He paused to clear his throat. “I don't know why I'm getting so emotional.”  
“Hey, it's okay, Ro. I haven't been kind to you. I've been so focused on my relationship with Logan that I haven't been paying you much mind.” Roman felt his face warm as Virgil cupped his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “You're my best friend, after all.” This was enough to cause Roman to break down, dropping his face into Virgil's neck. The two stood, Roman gripping tight to Virgil and Virgil whispering comforts to the hopelessly love-sick boy in his arms. They stood for a long while, before Virgil sighed and tugged Roman onto the bed. He sat the other down, before sitting himself and pulling him into his lap. Roman just continued to sob into his arms, crying until he had no tears left to cry. He cried until his head ached and his body ached and he felt unlike himself. It was a long time before Roman pulled back, and when he had Virgil had fallen asleep, leaning against the headboard. He felt himself lift his hand, run it carefully over Virgil’s cheek, and jolt at the feeling of Virgil leaning into it. God, Virgil was perfect. Roman almost regretted falling in love with him. Almost.

He gently pulled out of Virgil's grip, shifting to lay the taller of the both of them down. Once he was laying and covered up, Roman slipped out of the dorm. He grabbed his script, then his keys off the counter. He dropped some extra money into the swear jar, knowing Patton wouldn't notice. He never did. He slipped out of the door, climbing down the stairs to walk back to his frat house. He hated living there, but it was better than nothing. He walked slow, glancing around at any noise that wasn't his own. It was a long walk, the winter air biting through his thin jacket and sending shivers down his spine. He held his script tight, pressing it to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. His face was cold, especially near his tear tracks from before. His head ached just enough to make every step hurt. He was careful as he could be, not wanting to get raped or killed or something worse. He slipped into his frat house after five. Thank god for his lack of classes the next day, Sundays were always a blessing in and of themselves. He made his way silently to his room, dropping onto the mattress with a gentle groan. Fishing out his phone, he sent a rather plain text to Virgil.

To: Hot Topic  
From: Princely Pain  
I'm sending this so you don't worry. I walked home and I'm in my room now. I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I hope you're alright and sleeping well. Xx  
sent at 5:49 am

Virgil groaned when he woke up. He was in… not his room. After a moment he realized he was in the spare, which was questionable to say the least. Patton's humming was just loud enough for Virgil to hear, and it brought a little smile to his face. He quietly sat up, patting his pockets for his phone. He read the text from Roman, sighing. Poor guy. He had to respond.

to: Princely Pain  
from: Hot Topic  
hey you dont need to say sorry. cryings good for you, at least pat says so. if youre awake when i send this im gonna come kick your ass. xx  
sent at 10:14 am

He sent it without much thought, slipping off the bed and trekking to the kitchen. He needed to shower, but eating came first. Patton was making something, it looked like french toast or something. Virgil hummed gently, watching Patton life his head in surprise before dropping it again.  
“Morning, kiddo. Was everything okay last night? I heard crying…”  
“Roman. I think he's okay, though.” Virgil dropped onto a stool at the counter. “I think he's upset about all the time I'm putting into Logan.”  
“Aw, kiddo. I'm sorry, but you can't blame him. You've even been different to me.” Patton hummed gently, before remembering something. “Oh, did you curse more last night? There's at least ten bucks more in the jar than when I saw it last.”  
“No, it's probably Roman again.” Virgil sighed. “Should we play dumb?”  
“Yeah. If he wants to keep helping like that, I guess there's no harm. I just don't know how he goes around with that many quarters on him…”  
“Roman's a man of mystery, Pop-Star. Now, what's for food? I'm hungry.”

Breakfast was short, and it wasn't long before Virgil was meeting Logan downstairs for coffee. The two shared a brief kiss, Logan humming to himself as the walked.  
“Did you have pancakes or something?” He asked gently, hands slipping into his coat pockets. Logan dressed well, it seemed, and appropriately for the weather.  
“Woah, how'd you know?” Virgil, on the other hand, did not. He was clad in a black hoodie that was covering a nice button up. He was ignoring his shiver as they walked.  
“You taste like maple syrup. Peaches, too.”  
“God, Logan, I love you but never figure out what I just ate by kissing me again.”  
“Aw, but I was just about to point out that you had a glass of apple juice as well.” Logan fake pouted, and Virgil laughed, gently tugging him up by the collar and kissing him gently but for a long moment. When they pulled back, Logan looked very warm and Virgil’s face was blushed, but he was grinning.  
“Nerd.” He murmured fondly, before turning to start walking. Anything to avoid his own work. Silence fell over them for a while, before Logan spoke up.  
“How did it go with you and Roman last night?” The answer caught in Virgil’s throat, and he shrugged.  
“He, uh, got upset. He ended up crying really hard and then walking home at, like, five.” Virgil sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Ah. That's unfortunate. Does he own a car? They're quite beneficial.”  
“Frat rules. Roman may hate those asshats, but he does what he has to.” Virgil almost has malice in his voice, but Logan is quick to blow over it. He knows his boyfriend can get protective, and he knows just how bad he feels for Roman.  
“That being a rule makes no sense, though, logically.” The shorter of the two hummed, before his face lit up. “Oh, Virgil. I need you to close your eyes.”  
“What? Why?” They paused, turning to each other.  
“I have something for you. Close your eyes.” Logan smiled gently. Virgil huffed gently, but closed his eyes. Logan grabbed his hands, placed something heavy in them, and pulled back.  
“There. Open them.” Logan instructed softly. He was wearing a gentle smile as Virgil opened his eyes and looked to a box in his hands. There was a moment before his face lit up in surprise.  
“Logan, you didn't…” He murmured, shifting the Polaroid camera box in his hands. He'd been talking about wanting one for a while, and was clearly shocked that one was sitting in his hands.  
“It was kind of difficult to find film, that's why it took me so long to get.” Logan wore a proud expression, hands resting comfortably on his sides. Virgil looked at the camera for a moment before giving a flustered laugh.  
“Get over here and let me kiss you.” Virgil’s voice was soft, but the other complied quickly. They kissed for a long moment, Virgil cupping Logan’s cheek and Logan resting his hands on Virgil’s back. The stress from the night before quickly faded from Virgil’s mind, though god knew it wouldn't fade from Roman's.


End file.
